Applebloom's Dark Passion
by muffinpants866
Summary: Applebloom starts developing depression, she begins to envy not having a passion, and not having wings. The night she runs away she meets a gang of insane killers. Will they use her jealousy against her? WARNING: DARK FIC! RATED T: FOR SLIGHT SWEARING, A BIT OF GORE.


**Applebloom's DARK Passion (Applebloom's POV at start)**

I found myself in a dark place tied against the wall to my terror. I'm not sure how I got here, all I remember is taking a walk to the Everfree forest and then this.

Shadowkillers' POV

"Okay but I still don't know why we need this filly to help us aren't we powerful enough?" Mango a untelligent stallion asked whispering so their victim Applebloom wouldn't hear, and she didn't.

Dark Shadow replied with annoyance in her voice " Because the prophecy saided she'd make are group more powerful, and are group isn't even a group two ponies that's nothing. How is Equestria opposed to fear us, when were only two. Just because fillies aren't as strong, but the younger the better, that mean she has longer to learn are ways"

"OKIE DOKEIE!" replied Mango

"SHHH you don't want her to hear us do you?"

_But she did..._

Applebloom's POV

What could that noise be? I was so confused and scared. I then thought about how I got here in the first place...

_**Applebloom's Flash Back**_

It all seemed to start when Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell got their cutie marks. While I'm still a blank flank apparently...

Scootaloo got a cutie mark for her talent at flying. Her cutiemark a lighting strike next to a wing. I slightly envied having a chance to fly, and her awesome cutie mark.

Sweetie Bell's cutiemark was simply a light purple music note.

I don't understand why I do not have a cutie mark! Is it because I suck at everything! Or because I just haven't found out what I'm good at!

Not only am I'm a blank flank, I've been depressed lately, and it seems the more time that passes, the better I get at hiding my depression.

I saw a pair of scissors just sitting their on my desk.

I just stared at them.

_'How does it feel?' _I thought

I reach my hoof out and took the scissors, I took one of the sides and scarped it against my hoof. It left a scar but no blood came...

_'Why did I do that? I'm so stupid? Why?'_

I reached out about to buck my bed in anger when my sister Applejack started to knock on my door.

"What?" I said slightly guilty.

"Hey'ah Applebloom, I just wanted to say hello . Did you have a good day at school?"

"Um yeah it was alright I guess, I'm going for a walk" I replied

I then raced out of the house to the porch, I went down the steps to the yard and just started walking straight.

'Applejack's so stupid! She thinks she's the important orange pony in my life, when clearly its my friend Scootaloo! That idiot!'

I decided to take a walk in the Everfree Forest, to get away from Applejack, and pretty much everything.

I kept on walking towards the Everfree Forest. I stopped and stared into the contains of the mysterious forest. I saw the beautiful branches of the trees, and I saw the lovely crows, that charmly flew by in a elgent maner.

Then I just broke the stare and kept on walking, who do you think I am? Someone who stops thier task at hand just to stare at the beauty of nature? Wow losers.

Anyways I kepted on going into the forest, I froze on the spot and stared ahead.

I heard crackling and whispering. I had no idea where it could be coming from, I turned my head around and saw nothing.

I thought it could of been just me, but I was wrong. But since at the moment I didn't know, I kept on quietly walking though.

Then something hit me literally! Then I blacked out.

End of flashback...

_'So that's how I ended up here' _ I thought.

Then I heard two ponies talking.

"NOW SHE'S GONNA KNOW WERE HERE NICE GOING!" I heard a furious mare's voice.

"Sorry, but won't she be able to hear you?" The voice I heard it sounded like a deep stallion I think, but it sounded more like a mare impersonating a stallion's voice.

"You know what forget you! I'm gonna go talk to her" replied the mare.

' Is she talking about me?' I thought, at that sudden moment it felt like my stomach belting up with fear.

"Hello my darling" I heard the mare's voice again, she sounded like she was trying to have a friendly voice, but her normal voice couldn't possibly be changed up enough, to accurately impersonate a friendly pony.

"Um hello?" I replied, I never thought of how I would reply if I founded myself in a shed slightly tied up on the wall, and someone come up to me and say '' hello darling".

"Okay let's cut to the damn chase, I know what you want-" said the mare but was stopped by another pony, but I couldn't tell what they looked like because the lights were off.

"You mean we know what you want right, I don't like feeling not included" irrupted the stallion.

The mare started saying what she was trying to say again with a very annoyed voice " We know what you want, you want to be able to fly, and you want a passion".

' How did she know these things? But the even weirder thing was, I felt I could trust her for knowing these things, when I should think she a insane creepy stalker...

"We can get you these things, in return for a favor. Come back here tommorow and we can help you achieve these things, and as if you don't return tommorow, we will get you. Also that would be a _very _stupid mistake wouldn't it" the mare looked at the stallion at the last words.

All the stallion did was nod.

My heart began pounding as I prossed the information . So basically she's saying she'll kill me if I don't return tommorow right? But something inside of me looked forward to coming tomorrow, and coming back to this place. _Why?_

I was to thought up in my day dream to realize the mare, had put a knife aganist my neck slighly touching my skin.

"So your gonna come back tomorrow RIGHT?" said loudly and furiously by the mare.

"yes" I whispered back hoping she heard me.

"Good" replyed the mare, and with that she took the knife she was holding and used it to slice the rope open.

"MANGO! GET THE DOOR!" yelled the mare.

I heard Mango slam open the door.

"NOW GO!" Yelled the mysterious mare.

I got up as soon as I could to run out as fast as I could, out of the forest and back _home..._


End file.
